Heading South
by shinyhappypeople
Summary: As the Ring heads South, the Fellowship learn about the depth of the friendship between Aragorn and Legolas
1. Little child

Disclaimer:Tolkien owns all.  
  
Darkness crept over the sky and the Fellowship edged closer to the fire. They had been walking hard for three weeks now and to relieve some of the tension Boromir, Aragorn, Gimli and even Gandalf had spent the evening amusing the Hobbits with stories of their past adventures.  
  
Around the edge of the camp Legolas walked alone, peering into the gloom to ensure they were safe from attack. Apparently satisfied he returned to the fire and sat down in between Aragorn and Pippin. The rest of the Fellowship looked at him expectantly.  
  
"There's nothing for leagues." he assured them.  
  
Since they had started out, the Fellowship had heard very little out of the Elf travelling with them. In fact, the only people he had spoken to for any length of time were Gandalf and Aragorn, who'd he'd known for a long time. Legolas wasn't rude, or unfriendly, he was just quiet. Pippin, being naturally verbose, didn't understand how someone could bare to say so little. He decided to do something about it.  
  
"Mr Legolas sir?" he questioned politely.  
  
Legolas smiled kindly at him. "Just Legolas will do Master Hobbit."  
  
"Yes well... Legolas then. We've been telling stories all evening and, you being a warrior and everything, I was wondering if you could tell us a tale."  
  
"No I don't think that's a very good idea." Aragorn cut in "Legolas doesn't tell very good stories." He was sure any story his friend told would involve him in some way, probably doing something embarrassing.  
  
"Strider!"Pippin exclaimed, shocked. "That's not very nice!"  
  
"No, it's not" Legolas agreed, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "Very well Pippin. I will tell you a story that happened about 80 years ago in Rivendell."  
  
Aragorn suppressed a sign. Definitely about him then.  
  
About 80 Years ago in Rivendell...  
  
4 year old Estel charged into Lord Elrond's study, skidded to a stop in front of the desk and looked imploringly up at the Elf who sat behind it.  
  
"Ada, the twins and Legolas are going to the lake today and they said they'd teach me how to swim. Can I go Ada? Please?"   
  
Elrond smiled slightly as he lifted his pleading son into his arms.  
  
"Well I don't know..." he began teasingly.  
  
"Please!" Estel cried.  
  
"Hmm.. alright then, if you promise to be careful and not drown your brothers or Legolas."  
  
"I promise!" Estel beamed up at Elrond, before jumping out of his arms and running off in search of the twins and Legolas.  
  
"Ada says I can go." Estel said when he found them. "Can we go now?"  
  
"Well, as you asked so nicely." Legolas laughed, scooping the child up into his arms. "Would you like a piggy back?"  
  
Estel nodded enthusiastically and the four were soon walking to the lake, Estel giggling as Legolas jiggled him about on his back.  
  
The lake in question was a massive expanse of water to the south of the Last Homely House. It was surrounded by trees putting the edges in shade, while in the center was a small island which enjoyed full sunlight.  
  
"Alright Estel. Lets get you changed. You can't go swimming in your clothes you know." said Elladan, lifting Estel off Legolas back and placing him on the ground. In no time the four were changed and ready to go swimming.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir each took one hand of their younger brother and lead him down to the waters edge. Just before they entered the water, Estel pulled away and ran further up the shore, back to where Legolas was standing. Frowning at each other, the twins walked up to where their brother now stood.   
  
"What's wrong Estel?" Elrohir questioned.  
  
"Don't want to " Estel mumbled in reply.  
  
"Why not?" the twin asked, confused at his brother's sudden change of mood.  
  
"Because."   
  
"Oh"  
  
The elves glanced at each other. They hadn't anticipated Estel being afraid of the water. Perhaps teaching him to swim hadn't wouldn't be as easy as they thought.  
  
Legolas bent over and lifted the boy into his arms. He began to pace the beach.  
  
"Do you want to hear a story Estel?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Umm.. alright." Estel replied, slightly mystified.  
  
"When I was younger my Father decided I should learn how to swim. So he took me down to the river and told me to get in. But I didn't want to. I was scared of the water. So do you know what my Father did?"  
  
Estel shook his head.  
  
"He picked me up and dropped me in the water."   
  
Estel's eyes went wide. "That wasn't very nice."  
  
"Maybe not, but it worked. I'm not afraid of the water any more. Estel, look at me. Does the water scare you too?"  
  
Nod.  
  
"Look around you Estel." He did and too the child's horror he saw Legolas was now waist high in the water. Estel's legs were only just above the surface, He had been so engrossed in the story that he hadn't even noticed. In fear Estel clung tightly to Legolas.  
  
"Estel relax. Look at me hen." Estel turned his wide eyes onto Legolas' bright blue ones. "Now, do you trust me?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"I promise nothing bad is going to happen. I'm going to get you wet, but I wont let you go."  
  
The boy nodded his head slowly and Legolas bent his legs so Estel was submerged up to his shoulders.  
  
"There, that's not so bad, is it?"  
  
Smiling slightly, Estel shook his head no.  
  
"Do you want to stand up?"  
  
"Yes. But don't let go."  
  
Wading back to the shallow, Legolas set Estel on his feet, one hand holding the young boy's.  
  
"Now if we can just persuade those annoying brother's of yours to come in, we can start your swimming lesson.  
  
As the sun began to set the four left the water and sat on the bank eating a picnic.  
  
"Do you enjoy yourself Estel?" Elladan questioned, glancing at his brother.   
  
"mmm...great." Estel was leaning against Legolas, his eyes closed.  
  
"We should get back." Legolas nodded in agreement before lifting the now sleeping Estel into his arms. As the sun set they made their way back to the Last Homely House.  
  
Pippin wasn't satisfied.  
  
"Legolas, you're a warrior. I was expecting an adventure story like everyone else told."  
  
Legolas turned to face the young hobbit, looking him straight in the eye. The intensity of his gaze alarmed Pippin and he was just about to look away when Legolas smiled at him.  
  
"Master Hobbit. I could tell you stories of times when I've fought spiders and wargs, been tortured by orcs, men and even elves. For almost 3000 years I have been fight the darkness that spreads in Middle Earth. The tales I could tell you would give you nightmares for weeks to come. The story I just told you is one of my happiest memories. Is it any wonder I would rather tell that?"  
  
Pippin looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry" he told the ground.  
  
Reaching across, Legolas put his hand under Pippin's chin and lifted his head so that once again they looked eye to eye.  
  
"Don't be." he smiled down. "You are young and innocent and adventurous and this will serve you well on this quest. Hold onto these qualities for as long as you can."  
  
Pippin smiled up at Legolas. "You tell a good story."  
  
Frodo, deciding it was time to break the tension. "What happened to Estel?"  
  
"What?" Legolas asked confused.  
  
"What happened to him? I do not remember meeting him in Rivendell."  
  
Legolas smirked. He turned to face the Ringbearer full on. "Well... he became a Ranger. Then, not so long ago he met four young hobbits in Bree and escorted them to Rivendell. A council was held and it was decided he would join a Fellowship to destroy the One Ring. At this moment in time he's sitting not too far away, looking at me with one eyebrow raised."   
  
The Fellow ship turned to look at Aragorn, who did indeed have one eyebrow raised.   
  
"You're Estel?" Frodo asked.  
  
Aragorn nodded.  
  
"How many names do you have?" Pippin burst out, shocked by this sudden revelation.  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes "Too many."  
  
"Oh"  
  
Silence. But silence never last long around Pippin.   
  
"Legolas. You know in your story, where you told Strider a story?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Was it true?"  
  
"You know I've often wondered that." Aragorn cut in.  
  
Legolas smiled slyly.  
  
"You'll never know."  
  
Ada- Father  
  
Estel-Hope  
  
Hen- child  
  
Just something light to get started. More action in later chapters. 


	2. A day in the life

Disclaimer: All people, places etc belong to Tolkien.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews :) Does anyone know how I can get italics to work???  
  
"I believe it is time our young hobbits stood watch at night." Gandalf declared as the Fellowship finished their evening meal. "Legolas, Aragorn, you will both get a full nights sleep tonight."   
  
Since the quest had begun, either Legolas or Aragorn stayed awake during the night, regardless of whose watch it was. One week in however and they were starting to look a little worse for wear. Legolas opened his mouth to argue, but shut it again when he saw the look Gandalf was sending him.  
  
"Volunteer please, to take the first watch."  
  
The Hobbits looked uncertainly at each other, before, by some unspoken agreement Sam Frodo and Merry all pointed to Pippin. The youngest Hobbit looked about to argue, but changed his mind when he saw how outnumbered he was.  
  
Gandalf explained the watch to him as the rest of the Fellowship began to settle down.   
  
"All you have to do is make sure there is no threat to the Fellowship. If you see something you're not sure about wake me. When the moon reaches it's highest peak, wake Merry for his watch. Understand?"  
  
Pippin nodded uncertainly.  
  
"Good. Well goodnight then."   
  
Gandalf smiled encouragingly at his before sitting down against a tree and falling asleep.  
  
Pippin looked out across the Fellowship. Most were asleep now. Pippin looked again. Legolas was missing. Nervously, because he was still a little frightened of the Ranger, Pippin approached Aragorn to enquire on Legolas whereabouts.  
  
"He's gone scouting. Just a quick check of the area. He does it every night, haven't you noticed?"  
  
Pippin shook his head. He hadn't really paid that much attention to the Elf, he was so quite and seemed to blend into the background.  
  
"Well he'll be back soon. Wake me if anything happens."  
  
"That's what Gandalf said." Pippin replied.  
  
Smiling, Aragorn settled down to sleep.  
  
Legolas arrived some time later and bid a quiet goodnight to the Hobbit on guard. He crossed over to where the Ranger was laying and Pippin was surprised to see he wasn't asleep yet. As the Elf approached, he sat up and the two stared a quiet conversation. Because of the direction the wind was blowing, Pippin was able to hear what they were saying.  
  
"You should be asleep." Legolas spoke first.   
  
"Just wanted to check you got back safely." In the dark Pippin could almost see Legolas roll his eyes.  
  
"When have I ever not got back safely?" the Elf questioned.   
  
"Well there was that time..."  
  
"Alright, apart from that one time." Legolas interrupted. "But that was hardly my fault. How was I suppose to know I would run into orcs?"  
  
"Because, dearest Legolas, you could run into orcs during a walk round my Father's garden."  
  
"Hmph. You're hardly any better." Legolas whined. Pippin blinked, He didn't know Elves could whine!  
  
"I think you'll find that you're worse my friend. You're age is against you here. You're older and have therefore had more time to get into trouble than I have."   
  
"Ha. Well by that reasoning I think we can both agree that the twins are worst."  
  
"You'll get no argument from me on that." Aragorn agreed.   
  
"I meant what I said about you two getting a full nights sleep." Gandalf suddenly rumbled. "Now sleep."  
  
Pippin could help grinning when he heard the Legolas and Aragorn scolded like a couple of hobbit lads.  
  
Muttering under their breath, the two friends finally settled down for the night. Pippin watched as they got ready to sleep. He was surprised when, after Legolas had lain down, Aragorn decided to use his friend as a pillow, setting his head on the Elf's stomach. Legolas didn't seem at all surprised at this arrangement. In fact he seemed to be expecting it. As soon as the Man lay down, Legolas place one of his hands on the Ranger's chest. The other hand rested on his forehead and he began absentmindedly playing with a lock of Aragorn's hair.   
  
Pippin was board. He was only about half way through his watch and there was nothing to do. To amuse himself he decided to go and investigate his companions. People did funny things when they were asleep.   
  
He first approached Boromir, who happened to be closest. The Man of Gondor was fast asleep, but Pippin noticed that he still had one hand on his sword. The young Hobbit watched for a while but it soon became clear that Boromir was not going to start muttering in his sleep or do anything amusing so he moved on.   
  
Next closest were Legolas and Aragorn. As he approached them however, he saw something that scared the life out of him. The Elf's eyes were open. He looked dead. Bending over Legolas he peered deep into his eyes. There was no doubt about, there was no reaction in those eyes. Pippin panicked, Legolas was dead. He did the only sensible thing he could think of.  
  
He screamed.  
  
At the sound of his voice the entire Fellowship awoke, including Legolas. Unfortunately, Pippin's face was still very close to his own so when the Elf sat sharply up, their heads collided with a crack. Pippin, having just seen someone wake from the dead, decided that the only sensible course would be to scream again. He did so. He was just about to scream for a third time when a hand covered his mouth. In his panic Pippin hadn't seen the Ranger move behind him. Aragorn, like the rest of the Fellowship had drawn their weapons. Including Legolas who was shaking his head desperately trying to get the world to stop spinning. All Pippin could see though was the sword in Aragorn's hand, and he was convinced the Ranger was going to kill him for letting Legolas die. His frantic mind neglected to register the fact that the Elf obviously wasn't dead.  
  
"Pippin calm down. Now I'm going to remove my hand, will you please tell me why your screaming." Aragorn said calmly.  
  
Pippin nodded and Aragorn slowly took his hand away, ready to replace it if the Hobbit showed any sign of wanting to scream again.  
  
"Hhhee... he... he was dead. His eyes were all open and... he was dead." Pippin managed to get out. He pointed shakily to the Elf. Legolas, due to a combination of being woken from sleep and being smacked over the head seemed a bit disorientated, and was swaying slightly on his feet.  
  
"Havo dad Legolas" Aragorn said. Legolas sat down and blinked up at them, looking distinctly like a lost child. The rest of the Fellowship took this as a cue to sit down as well.  
  
Aragorn, having just realized what Pippin said, started to chuckle quietly. One look at the rapidly appearing bruise on Legolas' forehead was enough to make him laugh out loud.   
  
"I'm sorry. hehe. Pippin, I assure you Legolas wasn't dead. Elves sleep with their eyes open that's all."  
  
Pippin glanced at Legolas, who nodded in agreement. "I apologize Little One. I should have warned you."  
  
Pippin suddenly found the whole situation very amusing and began to laugh along with the Ranger.  
  
"Well now that's all sorted out, I suggest we get some sleep." Gandalf said. "I think perhaps I should take the watch for the rest of the night."  
  
So, after Legolas and Pippin had been quickly checked over by Aragorn, the Fellowship settled down to sleep once more.  
  
The walking that day was hard and no-one talked much. About midday the Fellowship were met by an unexpected downpour. By the evening everyone was wet, cold and tired. Except for the Elf.  
  
"It's not fair that he doesn't feel the cold." Boromir remarked to Aragorn, who grunted in agreement.  
  
"Maybe not Man of Gondor, but that doesn't mean that I enjoy being soaked to the skin." Legolas replied.  
  
Legolas was called to the front by Gandalf, before quickly running ahead and out of sight. Returning half an hour later he reported "There's a cave not far from here. We can say there, it's deserted."  
  
Gandalf smiled, he had hoped for something like this.  
  
Aragorn walked over to Legolas. "How do you feel about spending the night in a cave Mellon Nin?" Elves hated caves, and Legolas especially avoided them at all costs.  
  
"I will not. Elves are not meant to sleep in caves, I will sleep in the trees tonight, under the stars."  
  
"You said yourself you do not enjoy being wet." Aragorn argued.  
  
"Estel, you know as well as I do that I shall find no sleep enclosed by rock."  
  
The Fellowship soon arrived at the cave and began to set up camp.  
  
"Legolas stay with the Hobbits. The rest of us will try and find some dry wood." Gandalf ordered.  
  
The search for firewood yielded some success and the four returned to the cave.They were met at the entrance by a distraught Sam.  
  
"Mr Strider sir. Thank goodness your back. Mr Legolas has gone mad!"  
  
Aragorn frowned. He knew his friend didn't like caves but he hadn't expected it to drive his friend to insanity. Entering the cave he was met with a rather comical sight. Legolas was frantically wrapping Frodo and Pippin in blankets and cloaks, so tightly that the poor hobbits couldn't move.Merry stood to one side, his expression alternating between amusement and concern.   
  
"What's going on?" Aragorn asked in disbelief.  
  
"We sneezed." Frodo replied wryly, clearly amused by the Elf's antics.  
  
Aragorn bit back a chuckle.   
  
"Estel, they could die." Legolas whispered desperately in sindarin. By this point both the Man and Wizard were trying hard not to laugh.   
  
"They wont die." Aragorn replied in the common tongue.  
  
"You nearly did." Legolas said, eyes wide with horror.  
  
"Yes Legolas, but you see I was child at the time and besides I had pneumonia. The Hobbits are fully grown and they only have a cold." the Ranger explained patiently.  
  
"But how do you know they wont die." Legolas argued, not convinced.  
  
"Not all mortal illnesses are life threatening Mellon Nin."  
  
"All the ones you get are." the Elf said accusingly.  
  
"That's because my numenor blood prevents me from getting some of the more mild illnesses, such as colds."  
  
Legolas looked thoughtful. "You mortals are very strange." he concluded.  
  
"Not as strange as elves." Pippin piped up. "Can you let us up please?"  
  
"Oh. Yes. Sorry." Legolas moved to free the trapped Hobbits. As he released Frodo, the Hobbit took Legolas' hand in his own.  
  
"Thank you Legolas. For caring so much about us." Frodo said sincerely and was rewarded with a brilliant smile from the Elf.  
  
The Fellowship sat down and it was soon decided that it was Aragorn's turn to cook, as he hadn't done so yet. He began making a stew when he felt the Elf glaring at him.  
  
"What?" he asked exasperated.  
  
"If you think I'm eating anything you give me Ranger, you are very much mistaken." Legolas said.  
  
At this the Fellowship looked slightly alarmed.  
  
"What's wrong with my cooking?" Aragorn asked indignantly.  
  
"Nothing, as such. But last time I eat something you gave me I slept for three days and woke in your Father's healing wing."  
  
Aragorn stared at him. "You had a broken leg, a dislocated shoulder, a concussion and the bottom of your rib cage was crushed and you were trying to WALK back to Rivendell. Besides" he added as an after thought " It's not like you've never drugged me."  
  
Aragorn began to dish out the stew. Legolas still looked a bit uneasy.  
  
"Legolas, do you trust me?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"With my life." Legolas replied without pausing.  
  
"Then believe me when I say that's there's nothing wrong with that stew."  
  
Legolas nodded and ate his stew, which actually turned out to be quite nice.  
  
As they finished eating darkness began to penetrate the cave.  
  
"Legolas."  
  
"Yes Merry?"  
  
"Did you know you're glowing?"  
  
"Indeed I do. All elves glow slightly."  
  
"I never notice before. I suppose it's more obvious in an enclosed place."  
  
...  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Yes Merry?"  
  
"Do you think you could turn it down a bit. It's going to be hard to sleep."  
  
"Sorry but I can't. However, I plan to sleep amongst the trees tonight, so it shouldn't bother you for much longer."  
  
"Ha, is the little Elf afraid of sleeping in the cave?" Gimli rumbled.  
  
"Hardly. I simply prefer the trees. I need to be near to nature."  
  
"But you'll get wet." Frodo pointed out.  
  
" I know, but it wont bother me as much as it would a mortal."  
  
The Elf got up and left the cave and the rest of the Fellowship settled down for the night. Boromir was on watch.  
  
Aragorn was having trouble sleeping and he knew he would get no rest until he sorted something out. Jumping to his feet the Man stamped past a curious Boromir muttering about a 'damn elf'. Confused, Boromir quietly followed Aragorn out of the cave.  
  
"Legolas, where are you?" Aragorn called.  
  
"I'm over here Estel." a disembodied voice floated down.   
  
The Ranger strode across to a nearby tree and began to climb with surprising agility. 'Well he was raised by elves' Boromir thought.  
  
"Estel, what are you doing up here?" Legolas questioned as the Ranger finally made his way up to the branch the Elf was sitting on.   
  
"I felt bad about leaving you out here on your own in the rain, even though it was your own choice. Move over." he ordered.  
  
A bemused Legolas obediently shifted his weight so that the Ranger could sit between his legs. Wrapping his arms around his friend's body he secured the Human to the tree. Although the leaves of the tree kept off most of the rain, Legolas placed is cloak around his friend to keep him dry.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"hmm"  
  
"Don't let me fall."  
  
"I wont let you fall Estel."  
  
"I know."  
  
...  
  
"Estel?"  
  
"hmm"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Boromir shook his head. He decided he had never come across anyone quite as crazy as those two were.  
  
Havo dad- sit down  
  
Mellon nin- my friend.  
  
Well there was no action in that chapter but I promise it is coming. Just a quick explanation for this chapter; the first part was inspired (obscurely) by the double take Pippin does when he first sees Treebeard in TTT. The second bit was put in because a lot of fics portray Legolas as perfect and a bit aloof. I wanted to show that, being an elf there's probably a lot he doesn't know about mortals, and also that he has feelings. The third bit I have no excuse for. I just thought it was sweet :) If anyone came off a bit ooc I apologize. 


	3. Do you want to know a secret?

Disclaimer: All people, places etc belong to Tolkien.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews :) Just a quick note in response to a review I got, and a general assurance to everybody: It's not going to be happy all the way folks. Things will get darker, but I have my (secret) reasons for starting off so lightly. hehehe.   
  
This is a few days after the last chapter.  
  
......  
  
Boromir sat up on watch, listening carefully for danger. There was none. The man found himself idly wishing for someone to talk to, to relieve the boredom.  
  
"It's a quite night." Boromir nearly died of shock. He hadn't heard the Elf come up behind him and he cursed himself for being caught off guard. Legolas chuckled at the Man's reaction.  
  
"Ai you walk softly Legolas."  
  
Legolas shrugged. "All elves do. There are not many men who can hear and elf approach."  
  
"Aragorn can." Boromir pointed out.  
  
"No. Most elves can still startle him. But he and I are closer than brothers. He can sense, rather than hear me approach." Legolas gently corrected.  
  
Legolas sat down beside the Man and stared off into the distance. Boromir watched him out of the corner of his eye. He was, although he would never admit it, slightly in awe of the Elf. All elves in fact. Legolas was fairly quiet still, and so Boromir didn't know much about him. Boromir realized that actually there was nothing he knew about Legolas, save that he was from Mirkwood and had known Aragorn before the quest began. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable sitting next to a complete stranger, he was startled out of his thoughts when Legolas addressed him.  
  
"Speak, Man of Gondor." Legolas said quietly. "Say what's on your mind."  
  
Cursing himself for being caught off guard for the second time in as many minutes, Boromir sought for something to say.   
  
"Something has been troubling you for a few days now. I know this. What is it?"  
  
Mildly surprised at the Elf's perceptiveness, Boromir was even more surprised when he found himself answering truthfully. "I fear for my people. While I am here they fight for their lives and their City. I fear also for my brother. My Father is not a nice man and he treats Faramir badly."  
  
Legolas nodded in understanding. "You need not fear for your people. Men of Gondor are both courageous and strong. They will be able to deflect the enemy for long enough for us to succeed. Your Brother also will be well. If he is half as strong as you are, he has nothing to fear."  
  
Boromir looked up in shock. He hadn't expected such compliments from Legolas.  
  
"Forgive me for saying but I was raised to believe that Elves from Mirkwood did not look kindly on men." Even as he said it, Boromir realized how stupid it sounded. He had seen the relationship between Legolas and Aragorn so he knew the Elf didn't have a problem with men.  
  
"This is true, for the most part. I am what you might call a rebel in that sense." Legolas sounded amused. "And now I must ask you something."  
  
Boromir nodded, wondering what Legolas could possibly want to know.  
  
"Do you see Aragorn as a threat?"  
  
Whatever Boromir had been expecting, it wasn't that. His first instinct was to dismiss the comment, but something in Legolas' voice made him think.  
  
"At first yes I did. But... In truth I've never really wanted to rule Gondor. I think Faramir would do a much better job at it that me. However, I do care deeply for my people and would do whatever they require of me. I do not see Aragorn as a threat, but I must know he is worthy of Gondor. If he proves to me that he is then I will willingly call him King."  
  
Legolas smiled softly. "Your loyalty becomes you Boromir."  
  
Again Boromir felt as though the conversation had taken a direction he wasn't expecting. He had been expecting Legolas to defend Aragorn, and assure him that he was a worthy man. But he hadn't.  
  
"I think it's something you need to find out on your own." Legolas said. Boromir's mouth dropped open. "No, I can't read your mind, but your face clearly said what you were thinking. I have had an immortals lifetime to learn how to read people's expressions."  
  
Feeling a bit more confident about talking to Legolas, Boromir said "You have known Aragorn for a long time."  
  
"Yes. A very long time, in a mortal's eyes."  
  
"So you must know the Lady Arwen then."  
  
Legolas chuckled softly "Indeed I do."  
  
"And..."  
  
"She is indeed as fair as the stories tell her to be, both inside and out. She is the Evenstar of the Elves and most deserving of the title. I have lived for many years now and I have never met anyone as beautiful as she."  
  
"You sound like you care deeply for her." Boromir said.  
  
"I do. I love her very dearly."  
  
The two continued to talk into the night, unaware that the last part of their conversation had been overheard.  
  
...........  
  
The next morning the Fellowship was up early and got ready to leave in a very short space of time.  
  
"Someone needs to fill the water bottles." Aragorn said as they broke camp. "There's a stream not far from here."  
  
"I'll go." Pippin said hastily. "Merry, why don't you come with me?"Pippin turned and practically dragged Merry away from the Fellowship.  
  
"Alright Pip, what's going on?" Merry asked as soon as they were out of hearing.  
  
"I have to tell you something. Last night I woke up and I heard Boromir and Legolas talking and Legolas told Boromir that he's in love with Arwen. Merry, Legolas is having an affair with Strider's fiancee."  
  
"What? Legolas would never do that to Strider. He's his best friend." Merry exclaimed.  
  
"I heard it from his own lips!"  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Merry worriedly  
  
"I don't know." Pippin admitted. "Perhaps we should tell Frodo."  
  
"No. He's got enough to worry about. Alright look" Merry said, reaching a decision. "We'll just try and keep Strider and Legolas apart. That way, if he finds out he wont be so hurt because he wont be such good friends with Legolas." Merry had to admit to himself it wasn't much of a plan, but it was all he had. "And we can be extra nice to Strider as well."  
  
"Shouldn't we tell him?"  
  
"Nooo no I don't think so. We have to concentrate of the quest."  
  
An agreement reached the two young hobbits went to fill the water bottles before returning to the Fellowship.  
  
That day Merry and Pippin walked close to Aragorn, joking and singing with him as they tried to keep him happy. The rest of the company were completely bemused by how taken the two hobbits were with the Ranger, but even more so by the way they prevented Legolas from two words two Aragorn all day.  
  
By that evening Legolas was starting to get frustrated. He had tried to talk to Aragorn again, only to be rebuked once more by his small, newly acquired bodyguards. Legolas couldn't think what he'd done to upset the halflings, he'd always got on well with them up until now.  
  
Aragorn was equally as frustrated. He was perfectly happy to amuse the hobbits, but didn't like to way they were treating Legolas. Sighing, he decided he needed to talk to the Merry and Pippin. When they stopped that night Aragorn volunteered to go and get the firewood, feeling sure that the two hobbits would follow him.  
  
"Alright, now what's going on?" the Ranger asked as soon as they were away from their companions.  
  
"I don't know what you mean." Merry said nervously  
  
"Oh yes you do." Aragorn replied, not fooled. "You two haven't left my side all day and you've been very off hand with Legolas, to say the least."  
  
"He's having an affair with Arwen." Pippin blurted out.  
  
Merry groaned and Aragorn's eyebrows shot up.  
  
"Really? And why do you think that?" He didn't doubt for one minute the loyalty of his betrothed or his best friend, but he wanted to know how the hobbits had come to such a conclusion.  
  
"I heard him talking with Boromir last night and he said he loved her." Pippin explained.  
  
The Ranger nodded thoughtfully. He had heard Legolas say he loved Arwen on many occasions, they were like brother and sister. He had also heard Legolas say he loved Elladan, Elrohir and even he himself so he wasn't shocked. Aragorn was however annoyed that the hobbits though so little of Legolas. They should know better than that.  
  
"Well." Aragorn said ominously. "I shall have to do something about that."  
  
He turned and walked back, leaving behind a very worried Merry and Pippin.  
  
"You don't think he's going to hurt Legolas do you?" Pippin asked nervously.  
  
"I don't know. You should never of told him. Come on lets get back."  
  
...........  
  
Later that night Aragorn and Legolas were talking through Aragorn's watch. The Ranger had his back against a tree and his legs stretched out in front of him. Legolas was laying on his back, his head in Aragorn's lap. Aragorn was undoing and replating the braids at the side of Legolas' head.  
  
"I found out why the hobbits were ignoring you and seemed so taken with me." Aragorn said casually.  
  
Legolas frowned. "Why?"  
  
"It would seem that they think you are having an affair with Arwen."  
  
Legolas sat bolt upright and turned to face his friend. His mouth fell open and he began spluttering in a very unelfly manner.  
  
"I would never... I never...I mean...WHY?"  
  
Aragorn chuckled.  
  
"I know you wouldn't mellon nin. Apparently Pippin heard you talking with Boromir last night and mistook brotherly love for romance."  
  
"Well it's nice to see the hobbits think so highly of me." Legolas said indignantly.  
  
"Exactly what I was thinking, which is why I though it would be fun so seek a little revenge." Aragorn grinned evilly. He gestured for Legolas to lay back down so he could finish braiding his hair.  
  
"What did you have in mind?"  
  
......  
  
The next morning Aragorn left the Fellowship sleeping and took Merry and Pippin to fetch some water.   
  
"I'm going to have it out with Legolas when we get back. I must know for sure."  
  
"You're...you're not going to hurt him are you? We didn't mean for anyone to get hurt." Pippin mumbled.  
  
"I don't know what I'll do yet. I'm just so mad." With this Aragorn turned and strode back to the Fellowship, Merry and Pippin hurrying after him.  
  
"Legolas" Aragorn snarled from across the campsite.  
  
"Yes Estel?" Legolas replied mildly, glancing up.  
  
The Human stormed across the clearing.  
  
"Are you having an affair with Arwen?"  
  
"What...how did you find out?" Legolas stuttered.  
  
"So it's true then. I'm going to kill you Elf."  
  
Before anyone could more Aragorn flew at Legolas, tackling him to the ground. They struggled on, involved in what looked to be a fight to the death. Merry and Pippin were terrified. Aragorn would kill Legolas and it would be all their fault. Well... some of it would be Legolas' fault but even so...  
  
Recovering from the shock of the unexpected fight Boromir leapt forward and pulled Aragorn off Legolas. Legolas climbed to his feet and he two stood scowling at each other, Boromir still holding Aragorn for fear he might start fighting again.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas continued to stare at each other until suddenly they both burst into peals of laughter. The Fellowship could only stare.  
  
"What's going on?" Boromir asked, completely confused.  
  
"I think we'd all like to know that." Gandalf said sternly.  
  
"Hobbits!" Legolas gasped.  
  
"Arwen!" Aragorn added.  
  
"You looked..."  
  
"so..."  
  
"shocked!" And they were both laughing uncontrollably again, unable to say any more until they calmed down.  
  
"Last night Pippin informed me that Legolas was having an affair with Arwen. When I told Legolas of this we hatched a plan to get back at the hobbits for doubting Legolas' honor." Aragorn finally managed to say.  
  
"So you never believed us then?" Pippin asked.  
  
"No. Legolas would never do that. Neither would Arwen." replied Aragorn simply.  
  
"But...I heard him. He said he loved her."   
  
Legolas rolled his eyes. "You should know better than to eavesdrop. I've known Arwen nearly my whole life. She's like a sister to me. Of course I love her. But in the same way I love her brothers and even Estel when he's not holing me hostage in his Father's healing wing."  
  
"Oh." Pippin said. "So you set us up. We though you were going to kill each other."  
  
"I hope you've learnt a very important lesson here." Aragorn told them. "It's rude to listen to other's people's conversations and it's even worse to question someone's honor without good reason. Now, apologize."  
  
"Sorry Strider." the young Hobbits chorused.  
  
Aragorn heard himself grown. "Not to me, to Legolas."  
  
"Oh! Sorry Legolas."  
  
Legolas smiled.  
  
"You are forgiven. And I thank you for attempting to take care of Aragorn. Your hearts were in the right place."  
  
Felling better, and lesson well learnt, the two young hobbits left to pack their belongings, ready for they day's walk.  
  
......  
  
Mellon nin- My friend  
  
......  
  
Aragorn and Legolas have a strange sense of humor, don't you think? 


	4. Let it be

Disclaimer: Tolkein owns all.  
  
OK I've changed my mind about this fic. I had intended for things to get darker and for there to be a plot but I quite like writing these light one shot type things. So the plot I had for this fic I will put in a new one which I will post soon, and I will keep this going as it is, as and when ideas come to me.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews :)  
  
Quite short today...  
  
.........  
  
"Look, eagles circling high above."   
  
Pippin's cry turned all eyes upwards to where eagles were indeed flying. The magnificent creatures where swooping and diving above them, using their powerful wings to preform almost impossible feats.  
  
"This is a sign of good fortune. In Gondor eagles are considered a symbol of friendship and loyalty." Boromir told the company.  
  
"Really?" Legolas asked thoughtfully. The Elf had been rather distracted that day, as if something weighed upon his mind. Though he was as watchful as he ever was, the Fellowship had noticed that something else was occupying his thoughts today as well. Now however his fair face cleared and he began smiling softly to himself. As they continued to walk he eyes started darting through the trees, searching for something.  
  
Suddenly, Legolas left the Fellowship and shot off into the trees. The Fellowship were unsurprised. It was not unusual for Legolas to travel in the trees, he seemed more at home there. They were sure he would not stray far. for he was too concerned for the safety of his companions.  
  
It wasn't until the Fellowship stopped for the night that Legolas reappeared, holding something under his cloak.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Yes Pippin?"  
  
"What have you got there?" the Hobbit questioned petulantly. He was bored and sought to amuse himself.   
  
"Nothing, Young One." Legolas replied.  
  
"Yes you have. You're hiding something."  
  
"Pippin. You leave Legolas alone and come and have something to eat."   
  
Smiling his thanks to Sam, Legolas leapt into a nearby tree and took something out from under his cloak.  
  
"See. I knew he was hiding something." Pippin muttered to no-one in particular, earning him a smack round the head from Merry.  
  
Meanwhile, in his tree Legolas had drawn out a knife concealed in one of his boots. The object he was hiding in his cloak turned out to be a piece of wood. Singing softly to himself, the Elf began cutting away at the wood. The knife flashed faster and faster as the wood began to take on a recognizable form. Legolas continued to work, oblivious to the fact that he had now drawn the stares of the whole fellowship.  
  
"Mr Legolas?" Sam asked timidly. "Would you like something to eat?"  
  
"I'll eat in a minute Samwise. When I'm finished this." Legolas replied.  
  
Aragorn raised an eyebrow. "You must eat Legolas."  
  
"You look like your Father when you do that." Legolas replied mildly, not looking up. Aragorn frowned at him. "And when you do that."  
  
Shaking his head Aragorn returned to his own food, knowing there was no distracting Legolas once he'd stared something. The rest of the Fellowship continued to eat and more or less forgot about the Elf until he finished what he was doing with a final flourish.  
  
Jumping down from the tree Legolas began to search through first his own and then Aragorn's pack.  
  
"What are you looking for Legolas?" Aragorn questioned.  
  
"Nothing, nothing..." Legolas waved his hand vaguely.  
  
The Elf finally found what he was looking for, a small piece of cloth and some string. He wrapped the cloth around the object he had been carving and tied the string around it. Very curious by this point as to what his friend was up to, Aragorn got up and walked over to where the Elf was crouched over his pack. Sensing Aragorn come up behind him, Legolas turned and went to meet him. They stopped in front of each other and before Aragorn could ask what was going on, Legolas thrust the small package into him hand. Legolas leant in so he could whisper un the Ranger's ear.  
  
"Happy Birthday Estel." With this the Elf walked past him and went to sit with the Fellowship.  
  
Trying unsuccessfully to hide his surprise Aragorn carefully unwrapped the package. He smiled. There, amongst the cloth lay a small, wooden, carefully carved statue of an eagle.  
  
........  
  
Utterly strange... 


	5. With a little help from my friends

Disclaimer: Tolkein owns all.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter:)  
  
.............  
  
The Fellowship was growing weary. Gandalf had been pushing them hard over the last few days and even Legolas with his elven endurance was starting to show signs of exhaustion. That day had been especially bad as the terrain had been hard and a strong wind had been blowing against them. Finally, when the Hobbits were almost falling asleep upright, Gandalf called a halt. They came to rest in a small clearing amongst the trees and everyone quickly set up camp. It was not long before Pippin (inevitably) started asking about food. When no-one volunteered ideas for the evening meal, he became very distressed.  
  
"Ai, calm down Pippin. We wont let you starve. Come on Tith, lets go hunting." Aragorn finally said, when the Fellowship had had enough of Pippins lamenting.  
  
Nodding Legolas bent down to retrieve his bow.  
  
"Aragorn, what does Tith mean?" Pippin asked, food concerns momentarily forgotten.  
  
"What? Oh, nothing. Well, back soon."  
  
The two friends disappeared into the trees, their bows notched with arrows.  
  
Pippin, now bored, decided to amuse himself.  
  
"Frodo?" be began "What does Tith mean?"  
  
"I don't know Pip. I've never heard it before. Could be Quenya, Bilbo only taught me Sindarin."  
  
Pippin nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"Gandalf, what does Tith mean?"  
  
Gandalf chuckled. He understood the reference but didn't think Legolas would appreciate it if he told Pippin, so he said, "Tith isn't a real word Pippin."  
  
Pippin was confused but was soon distracted by the return of Legolas and Aragorn who carried two rabbits each and a selection of berries. They handed the food to Sam and began a softly spoken conversation with Gandalf in Quenya.  
  
"Gandalf, when we were hunting Legolas heard wolves." Aragorn began.  
  
Legolas nodded, "They are still far from here but they could come across us during the night. We're not safe here."  
  
"Alas this is ill news. We cannot continue, the Hobbits especially are too tired. Yet we cannot fight it. The stakes are too high to risk a fight when one could be avoided."  
  
Gandalf looked thoughtfully across at the Fellowship.  
  
"Well I'm sure it wouldn't harm us to spend one night in the trees." he sighed.  
  
Aragorn had a feeling that wouldn't go down too well with certain members of the Fellowship.  
  
Meanwhile Sam, who had taken on the role of chef for the night cooked the rabbits. The Fellowship ate in silence. Sam then handed out the berries.  
  
Pippin turned to Legolas. The Elf was absentmindedly picking out all the pale green berries from his selection before handing them over to Aragorn. Aragorn, in return dropped all his deep red berries into Legolas' bowl. Satisfied with the food they now had the two began to eat.  
  
"Legolas, what does Tith mean?"  
  
The Elf stopped eating.  
  
"It doesn't mean anything. It's not a real word."  
  
Aragorn rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes but I heard Strider call you Tith. Why would he do that if it wasn't a real word." the poor Hobbit was getting very frustrated by this point.  
  
Sighing Legolas replied "It's short for Tithen."  
  
"And what does Tithen mean?" Pippin asked, determined to get to the bottom of this mystery.  
  
"Tithen means..."  
  
"Young" Frodo interrupted. "But why would Aragorn call you young? You're umm...  
  
"Nearly 3000." Legolas supplied.  
  
"Yes. That hardly seems young."  
  
"It's young compared to my brother's Elladan and Elrohir who first came up with the name when they were elflings..."  
  
"To annoy me." Legolas cut in.  
  
"To annoy you yes. Anyway, they still called him that when I went to live in Rivendell and Tith is a lot easier to pronounce than Legolas when you're only three." Aragorn finished.  
  
"Legolas?" Pippin began slowly.  
  
"Yes Pippin? Legolas replied, wondering what the Hobbit could possibly want to know now.  
  
"If you were a mortal, how old would you be?"  
  
Legolas froze. He hadn't expected that. Beside him Aragorn began to chuckle softly. After cuffing his friend over the head Legolas replied "Well... not that old. I'm one of the youngest elves in Arda."  
  
"Yes but how old?"  
  
"About 21." Legolas finally admitted reluctantly.  
  
The Fellowship looked shocked. For a minute no-one spoke until;  
  
"21...21. We're going to Mordor to destroy the Ruling Ring and they've sent a child with us." Gimli spluttered unbelievingly.  
  
Legolas started to stand up. He was stopped by Aragorn who laid a hand on his arm. Legolas settled for glaring at Gimli and saying, "I am hardly a child naugrim. I have seen more years than you could ever hope to. I have spent most of my 3000 years fighting the darkness that spreads in my home and I have proved my self time and again to be a capable warrior. I am one of the best archers in Middle Earth and I have the sight and hearing gifted to all of the First Born." The Elf's words weren't boasting, merely stating a fact. "To elves all of the Second Born are children, but we do treat you any different because of it."  
  
"Legolas is an excellent warrior Gimli." Aragorn began in a pacifying tone. "I give you my word on this."  
  
The Elf and the Dwarf continued to glare at each other and Frodo decided to break the tension.  
  
"So...You're nearly 3000 then?" Legolas nodded. "You really don't look it." He joked weakly and was relieved when Legolas smiled and Aragorn winked at him.  
  
.............  
  
As Aragorn predicted, the suggestion about spending the night in the trees was not well received.  
  
"Look." Boromir said. "I admit we need to stay out of the way of the wolves, but I do not particularly relish the idea of falling on one in my sleep."  
  
The rest of the Fellowship nodded, except Pippin.  
  
"I don't mind. I've slept in trees before. It's fun." The rest of the Fellowship looked at his strangely, wondering why he had slept in trees before. The young Hobbit just shrugged.  
  
"There's no way I'm sleeping in a tree." Gimli growled.  
  
"We have no choice." Aragorn said, exasperated. "If you lash the branches together you're less likely to fall. Frodo can sleep with Gandalf, Sam you come with me and Merry can go with Legolas."  
  
Grumbling in defeat, the Fellowship made preparations for a night spent in the trees. Seeing Frodo sagely in the hands of Gandalf, Aragorn picked up Sam and began to climb. From across the clearing Gimli seemed to be having difficulty.  
  
"These blasted branches wont stop moving." he growled in frustration.  
  
"The tree knows you don't trust it." Legolas told him.  
  
"It's a tree, how can it possibly know that?"  
  
"Because it's a tree." Legolas replied simply.  
  
Gimli glared at him, "Never ask an elf anything." He tried once again to climb and was once again thrown to the floor.  
  
Aragorn sighed.  
  
"Legolas will you please ask Gimli's tree to calm down and let him sleep there."  
  
With an innocent expression that suggest that in no way did Legolas have anything to do with Gimli's difficulty with the tree, the Elf moved across the clearing.  
  
"Oh, so I suppose the Elf can talk to trees can he?" Gimli asked, voice laden with sarcasm.  
  
"All elves can converse with nature." Legolas informed him. He gently laid his hands on the trunk and whispered softly in elvish. At once the tree climbed down and Gimli was able to climb it.  
  
The Hobbits were amazed.  
  
"Legolas, will the trees really do what you tell them?" Merry asked curiously.  
  
"Of course not. I would never asked them to do anything." Legolas replied, mildly shocked. "I merely ask them."  
  
"And they always do as he asks." Aragorn cut in. "Trees love elves, especially woodelves and especially Legolas."  
  
Legolas smiled.  
  
"Well Gentlemen, as educational as this has undeniably been, I suggest you all get some sleep." Gandalf called down from his tree.  
  
The Fellowship settled down. Aragorn and Sam slept directly above Legolas and Merry, with Frodo And Gandalf in the next tree. Boromir and Gimli were both in separate trees across the clearing.  
  
.........  
  
Half way through the night Legolas woke up. Looking around to see what had woken him, he saw that a lone wolf had entered the clearing and was prowling around under the tree that he now occupied. Calling softly he woke Aragorn and they debated what to do. The wolf did not look like it was going leave any time soon.  
  
"It's not going to leave and we can't stay in the trees forever. We'll have to kill it, it could be a scout." Legolas said.  
  
Aragorn agreed and the two tried to wake their Hobbits without causing panic. Sam, waking to find a wolf not ten feet below him, gave a violent start. Unfortunately, Aragorn had loosened his grip on him in order to wake the Hobbit. He felt Sam slipping out of his grasp. Sam, in horror, started to squirm, trying to stay in the tree but the movement had the effect of throwing both him and the Ranger more off balance. With a cry of surprise both Man and Hobbit went tumbling out of the tree.   
  
Below them Legolas, acting instinctively stuck out his arm, catching Sam as the Hobbit went flying past. However, he know had Merry in one hand and Sam in the other so was unable to do anything as Aragorn fell past him and landed in front of the wolf. Before the Ranger could react the wolf lashed out, its' massive claw catching the Man's left shoulder. Aragorn reached for his sword, but found the movement unneeded as the wolf fell down dead. Legolas, having managed to secure the Hobbits in the tree next too him and drawn his bow and shot the beast.   
  
Legolas leapt down from the tree and approached Aragorn's side.  
  
"I'm alright." the Ranger told him.  
  
Legolas shook his head. The Human was so stubborn By now Gandalf, Gimli Boromir and Frodo were crowding round.  
  
"Pass me my pack," Legolas snapped. "And get a fire going."  
  
Leaning Aragorn back against the tree Legolas carefully helped him remove his clock and tunic. He inspected the wound. Legolas was not a trained healed but as a warrior he had been taught some basic field medicine such as setting bones and stitching wounds. And he knew this wound would need stitching.  
  
Behind him Boromir had started a fire and, taking the initiative, heated some water. After searching through his pack Legolas produced some dried leaves which he crumbled into the water. After letting it cool he gently cleaned the wound. Working quickly he heated a needle over the fire and began stitching the wound.   
  
Although Aragorn showed no outward discomfort, Legolas knew him well enough to see the pain written in his eyes. Legolas tightly bandaged Aragorn's shoulder and placed the Man's arm in a sling.  
  
"Legolas..." Aragorn began. He didn't think the sling was need.  
  
"Estel, please. If you move your arm too much you could break the stitches."  
  
Aragorn looked rebellious.  
  
"Saes Estel." Legolas said desperately. "Saes. Al-ceri a vasa."  
  
Realizing how distressed Legolas was at seeing him hurt, Aragorn reluctantly agreed.  
  
"Legolas." Gandalf's voice made the Elf jump. He had forgotten about the rest of the Fellowship. "I was wondering if you would mind getting Sam and Merry out of the tree."  
  
Looking up Legolas saw two terrified faces staring down. Obediently he climbed up and passed first Sam and then Merry down.  
  
"I think we should get some sleep." Gandalf said. "Merry, Sam you go with Boromir and Gimli now. Aragorn stay with Legolas."  
  
"Gandalf." the Man protested.  
  
"No Aragorn. You are injured. It would not be safe for you to sleep on your own in a tree tonight, let alone with a Hobbit."  
  
Aragorn sighed in defeat. He could understand Gandalf's logic. "I'm not winning any fights tonight." he muttered.  
  
Climbing back into the trees most of the Fellowship drifted back to sleep. However some of it's members could not sleep. Frodo was alarmed by the encounter with the wolf. He was beginning to understand that this mission endangered, not just his own life, but the lives of those around him. He was wondering if their truly was any hope.  
  
In a nearby tree Legolas was restless and Aragorn could sense his friend's unease, rendering them both sleepless. Curiously, and slightly guiltily, Frodo listened in as they began to talk.  
  
"What troubles you Mellon Nin?" Aragorn questioned softly.  
  
"I do not like to see you hurt." Legolas replied.  
  
"I know, as I do not like to see you hurt."   
  
But the Elf shook his head.  
  
"It's more than that." he said, sadness colouring his voice. "Every time I see you hurt it reminds me."  
  
"Reminds you of what." Aragorn questioned gently.  
  
"Reminds me that your mortal and that one day you will die and I will never see you again."  
  
Legolas could stop the single tear that fell down his cheek.  
  
"Legolas." Aragorn said quietly. He took one of the Elf's hand from around his waist where they were holding him in the tree and squeezed it tightly. "Legolas. You are my best friend, my brother and even when death takes me and you sail West I believe we will meet again."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know. All I know is I couldn't stand never seeing you again. I would find a way to find you. No matter what."  
  
"Hannon le Estel. If anyone can find a way to do this, it is you."  
  
Legolas watched as the Humans eyes slid shut in sleep. He pressed a kiss into the Man's temple before falling into the world of elven dreams, his heart light.  
  
Nearby Frodo smiled. He had found hope. He knew he could complete the quest...with a little help from his friends.  
  
...........  
  
Mellon Nin-My friend  
  
Hannon le- Thank you  
  
Saes. Al-ceri a vasa-Please. Do not be foolish. ........... 


	6. Act Naturally

Disclaimer: Tolkein owns all, except the song which belongs to The Beatles, with a few alterations.  
  
Sorry I haven't updated for so long. I had exams (Yay!)  
  
.............  
  
Aragorn knew what was happening. He had known all day, he could feel it coming. The dull throbbing at the base of his skull told him. That night, when the Fellowship stopped, he left the campsite alone to gather firewood. He was only just out of sight when it became too much. He fell to his knees as the pain exploded in his head. Both hands flew up to his head and pulled at his hair, trying to make the pain go away. It blurred his vision and dulled his hearing. His breath came in short gasps as he tried to get it under control. He knew nothing but pain. He was vulnerable and alone.   
  
But not so alone. Strong arms wrapped round his body, pulling him backward into an embrace. Gently his hands were moved away from his head and one slender hand took their place, stroking his hair. He felt himself pulled to his feet, and lead carefully back to where the Fellowship were sleeping. He felt himself sit down and heard voices in the distance. He was on top of it now. He had to be. The Fellowship couldn't know of this weakness. He had to remain normal until they went to sleep.   
  
And then he would suffer.  
  
.............  
  
Legolas was worried about his friend. All day when they had been walking he had seemed less attentive than usual. There was only one thing that could make Aragorn like this. Legolas too knew what was coming. He kept an eye on the Ranger and when he left the campsite that night Legolas followed. He saw Aragorn fall to his knees and he hurried forward, taking his friend into his arms and comforting him. He knew they couldn't stay there all night. The Fellowship would worry and besides they were vulnerable like this. So he lead the Ranger back.   
  
The Elf offered to take watch that night and Gandalf agreed. For a moment Legolas wondered if the wizard knew. But that wasn't possible. Only one other person besides himself and Aragorn knew. The Ranger was certainly not showing it now. He did look, if you looked closely enough, a little dazed. But that could be passed off as tiredness under superficial scrutiny.  
  
One by one the Fellowship fell asleep and Legolas hurried once more to his friend's side.  
  
..............  
  
"Estel?" Legolas called gently.  
  
Pain filled eyes opened and looked up at the Elf. "Aye."  
  
Legolas sat down at his friend's head and eased it up into his lap. Both hands started running threw his hair and massaging his temples, trying to get the Ranger to relax.   
  
"Legolas. Sing to me." Aragorn said. Legolas nodded and softly began to sing a lullaby that he had sung to Aragorn when his was little.  
  
Little child, don't make it sad.  
  
Take a sad song, and made it better.  
  
Remember to let her into your heart.  
  
Then you can start to make it better.  
  
Little child, don't be afraid.  
  
You have found her, now go and get her.  
  
Remember to let her under you skin.  
  
Then you begin to make it better.  
  
And any time you feel the pain.  
  
Little child refrain. Don't carry the world upon you shoulders.  
  
For well you know that it's a fool who plays in cool by making his world a little colder.  
  
Little child, don't let me down.  
  
You have found her, now go and get her.  
  
Remember to let her into your heart.  
  
Then you can start to make it better.  
  
Aragorn relax under Legolas' ministrations, but the Elf knew it wouldn't last for long. The pain would soon be back in full force and there was little he could do about it.   
  
Looking up Legolas saw movement across the camp. Two frightened, curious eyes were peering at him through the gloom. Legolas dropped his head to he could speak into Aragorn's ear and said, "Pippin's awake."  
  
Aragorn opened his eyes and looked up into Legolas' bright blue ones. Neither knew what to do. Besides the two of them the only other person that knew about this was Lord Elrond. It was a secret the three of them had kept for many years. Aragorn had not wanted anyone else to know of his weakness, although he had been assured many times that it was not weakness.  
  
"Call him over." Aragorn's strained voice said eventually.  
  
Legolas did so. The young Hobbit came uncertainly forwards, his eyes fixed on the suffering Ranger.  
  
"What are you doing up Pippin?" Legolas asked gently.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. Then I heard you singing, it was very beautiful." the Hobbit looked again at Aragorn. "Is he alright?"  
  
Legolas continued to run his hands soothingly through the Ranger's hair. "He will be. By tomorrow he will be."  
  
What's wrong with him?"  
  
Legolas paused, unsure if he should tell or not. In his lap he felt Aragorn nod his head very slightly.  
  
"A long time ago, many years before you were born and Estel was still a young man he and I went hunting. We were ambushed by orcs, more then we could handle on our own and they took us captive. We were captive for three days. On the third day one of the orcs knocked Estel out with a club. I don't know why. That night the orcs relaxed their security, probably because Estel was still unconscious. Anyway, we were able to escape. We were many miles from Rivendell by this time and Estel wouldn't wake so I carried him. In Rivendell even Lord Elrond could not wake him and he remained unconscious for a further two weeks. Just as we had resigned ourselves to the fact that he would never wake he did." Legolas broke off here, remembering back to a time that had been one of the worst in his long life. He shuddered. "Ever since then Estel has suffered severe headaches from time to time. It doesn't happened often and when it does happen it doesn't last for more than a few hours but it's very painful." Legolas sighed. "Aside from Elrond and myself you are now the only other person who knows."  
  
"I wont tell anyone."  
  
"Hannon le, Pippin." Pippin smiled. He knew just enough elvish to know Legolas was thanking him.  
  
Suddenly Aragorn's breathing quickened and he gasped out in pain. Legolas bent his head and began whispering soothingly in elvish. Pippin watched, terrified. The Young Hobbit jumped when he realized Legolas was talking to him.  
  
"Can you fetch me my pack please Pippin?"  
  
The Hobbit did so and Legolas began to search inside. He pulled out a herb and crumpled it into his waterskin.  
  
"Can you sit Estel?" Struggling and leaning heavily on the Elf, Aragorn sat up. Legolas brought the bottle to the Ranger's lips and he drank greedily. Legolas carefully helped him lay back down and once more began stroking his hair. Tentatively Pippin reached out and took one of Aragorn's hands. The Ranger squeezed it thankfully and smiled at the Hobbit before shutting his eyes against the pain.  
  
And so it went on, until the early hours of the morning. As the sun began to creep over the horizon Aragorn's breathing leveled out and he fell into a restful slumber. Legolas bent down and softy kissed the Ranger's forehead.  
  
"You should get some sleep too Pippin." The hobbit nodded tiredly and went to lay back down.  
  
"Hannon le, Pippin. You are a true friend."  
  
Legolas' words made Pippin smile and he happily slept the remainder of the night away.  
  
..............  
  
Hannon le- thank you. 


	7. If I Needed Someone

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns all.  
  
Someone requested Legolas angst so here we go...  
  
...............  
  
Merry couldn't sleep. There was a root digging into his back. He squirmed around, trying to get comfortable. He thought about moving but was wedged in on either side by Pippin and Frodo and he didn't want to wake them. Trying to ignore the root, the young Hobbit lay on his back and tried to count the stars. That didn't work. He rolled onto his side and looked over Pippins shoulder at the rest of the Fellowship. Boromir, Gimli, Gandalf and Sam were all fast asleep. Legolas was standing on the edge of the campsite looking out into the gloom and Strider was sitting with his back to a tree, watching Legolas. Merry didn't know whose watch it was but they were both up. The Ranger got up and stood next to Legolas and Merry lay back. They began to talk and Merry shut his eyes, hoping their soft tones would lull him to sleep.  
  
"You should get some sleep, Baby-elf." Merry opened his eyes in surprise. 'Baby-elf?' He couldn't see Legolas being very happy about that name. But to his surprise Legolas chuckled.  
  
"Of all the names the twins have come up for me over the years, I could have lived happily if they'd never told you that one."  
  
"I like it." Strider told him.  
  
By this time Merry had rolled back over and was watching the conversation with interest. He saw Legolas turn his head slightly to face Strider.  
  
"You would." The Elf turned back and continued to stare into the distance.  
  
"Are you well?" Strider asked softly.  
  
"As an elf I don't get ill so I assume you are referring to my mental health rather than physical. In answer to your question, I am well."  
  
Strider shook his head gently. "Ah Baby-elf, but you have never been able to lie to me."  
  
Legolas said nothing, instead he turned and walked a small way from the Ranger, turning his back on the man. Strider followed him round.  
  
"I was rather hoping you'd forget." Legolas said, so softly that Merry almost missed it.  
  
"Did you expect me to?"  
  
"No, just hoping. It was a long time ago." Legolas wrapped his arms around himself and dropped his head. Merry was surprised at how defeated he looked.  
  
"Twenty years to the day. Does the hurt fade with time?" Strider asked.  
  
"No."  
  
Strider sighed.  
  
"Your brother loved you Legolas. Please tell me you know that." The Ranger said imploringly.  
  
This caught Merry's interest; he didn't know Legolas had a brother.  
  
"I know it. But..."  
  
"I know."  
  
"He left me Estel. When I needed him he left..." Legolas' voice cracked slightly and suddenly Merry felt bad about listening in. This was something Legolas would want no-one else to see but try as he might Merry could not tear his gaze away from the scene in front of him. He wanted to know what happened with Legolas' brother and why he left.  
  
"You know why he left though. After your mother died the sea called to him. Would you deny him that?"  
  
"Nay. I could deny him nothing. But... he left me alone in my grief"  
  
"You could have followed him. You could have sailed West."   
  
Now Legolas was shaking his head. "You know why I stayed, do you not?"  
  
Strider nodded. "I would not hold you here. I would have you leave and be happy."  
  
"I promised. I promised to stay and help you fulfil your destiny, remember?"  
  
"I would not like to be the one that keeps you from your family."  
  
Again Legolas shook his head. "You are not. I made that decision by myself. And besides, you are my family. When you die I will sail West and see my brother again, but for now, you are here and that is enough. I am happy."  
  
Strider stepped up to Legolas and wrapped his arms round the Elf from behind. With a sigh Legolas tilted his head backwards so it was resting against Strider's.  
  
"He asked me took look after you, you know?"  
  
Legolas frowned. "Yes, that's something you both have in common. You both think me completely incapable of looking after myself."  
  
Strider chuckled. "Not at all. You, Legolas Greenleaf, are one of the finest warriors I've ever met. But sometimes, after you've fought a thousand orcs and received a deadly wound, you need someone to carry you back to Rivendell. Besides, you look after me, do you not?"  
  
"Aye, I do. But at least you need it, child."  
  
"Not so much of a child now, Baby-elf."  
  
Legolas sighed. "No."  
  
"Do not grieve, Baby-elf. You will see your brother again. "  
  
"Iston, Estel. Iston."  
  
They stopped talking and Merry shut his eyes, thinking about all he had leant tonight. Silently Merry vowed that he would tell no-one of the conversation he had overheard, but somehow he felt better for hearing it. In a way he could not quite describe, Merry found he was suddenly a lot more convinced the quest would succeed. Next to him, Pippin rolled over in his sleep and instinctively snuggled closer to Merry's body heat. Gently stroking Pippin's curly hair, Merry finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
.............  
  
Iston- I know.  
  
.............  
  
Next chapter- something actually happens!  
  
For anyone reading 'The breath of life' an update is coming. 


	8. Without You

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns all.  
Sorry this took so long to update. It's been a very hectic summer. Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter.  
  
When the Fellowship woke that morning there was frost on the ground. The cold weather had been sneaking up on them as the winter set in and the further South they went, the more they felt it. The wind whistled through the campsite as the Walkers huddle around the fire, trying to keep warm. Only Legolas stood apart, unaffected by the cold, keeping watch on the perimeter of the clearing. Sam cooked a hot stew, which the Fellowship ate greedily, setting them up for a long days walking. They walked that day in silence, with Gandalf and Aragorn in the lead and Legolas slightly behind, making sure they weren't being followed. And so it went on until early afternoon, when something forced them to stop.  
  
"Do you think we can walk across it?" Aragorn asked. They were standing in front of a giant frozen lake. Hesitatingly Pippin put one foot on the lake, before he was yanked back by Aragorn. "We do not know if it's safe."  
  
"You said we could walk on it." Pippin argued.  
  
"No, I asked if we could walk on it. Someone should try it first."  
  
"I'll go." Legolas immediately volunteered. He had arrived only a few seconds ago but had heard the end of the conversation.  
  
"That's not a good idea." Aragorn said.  
  
"Why not?" Legolas asked indignantly.  
  
Aragorn rolled his eyes. "Because you can walk over snow and not sink, Lightfoot. If the ice was wafer thin you would be able to walk on it."  
  
Legolas glared at him, but Aragorn chose to ignore him. "I'll go." The Ranger strode over to the lake and was surprised when Legolas followed him onto the ice.  
  
"What are you doing?" he muttered.  
  
"You didn't think I'd let you come out here on you're own did you?" Legolas replied as he grabbed his friend's arm to stop him slipping over. Aragorn could only shake his head. They had made it about half way across the vast expanse before Legolas noticed the ice seemed considerably thinner here. A quick discussion concluded that they wouldn't be able to get much further so they turned to go back. And that was when the ice stared to crack.  
  
"Don't move." Legolas hissed, taking hold of Aragorn's arm once more in an effort to spread the Ranger's weight out.  
  
From the bank the Fellowship was wondering what was happening. They had seen the pair stop and that didn't look like a good sign but apart from that the could tell nothing. It was for this reason that they were so surprise when a second or too later the ice gave way completely and both Aragorn and Legolas disappeared from view. The Fellowship froze, holding their breath, staring at the stop where Aragorn and Legolas had vanished from. For a long time nothing happened then suddenly their heads burst from the water. Aragorn was clearly unconscious and Legolas had an awkward grip on him, struggling desperately to stop the man's dead weight from pulling them both back underwater.  
  
Legolas was cold. He never been so cold before in his life. Being an elf it was not a sensation he experienced very often, but the icy water was enough to get through to him. For the moment however he pushed that to one side. He had to get Aragorn out of the water. This sort of cold could kill a human if he stayed there for too long. Legolas shook his head to clear it. It was getting harder to think. It was getting harder to move. The Elf could feel his muscles becoming lethargic and he knew he didn't have long. He quickly considered his options.  
  
Waiting for help was not an option, as Aragorn would be dead by the time it got here. He could not swim to shore; he would never make it in time and besides there was too much ice in the way. Ice... the ice was thicker closer to the shore. He could get back on to it. Struggling hard using all his remaining energy Legolas began to smash the ice closest to him. Breaking it into smaller chunks he continued towards the shore until he found some ice he could not break and clung on for dear like. All the time battling with unconsciousness he heaved Aragorn's body up onto the ice as far as he could get it. It wasn' far enough though; the Ranger's body was still half in the water. Legolas knew what he had to do. Taking a deep breath he ducked under the water and seized his friends legs. With an almighty push he forced them upwards and to his relief the Man slid out of the water. Resurfacing Legolas took hold of the ice once more, breathing heavily. He didn't have enough energy left to pull himself out. He barely had enough left to hold on.  
Back on the shore Merry and Gandalf were arguing.  
  
"Look." the young Hobbit said irritated. "There is no one else. Pippin and I have to go. You Boromir and Gimli would just break the ice further. Frodo cannot go and Sam must stay with Frodo. We're the lightest ones here. We must go to them."  
  
Sighing deeply Gandalf nodded his head once and the two brave hobbits began sliding across the ice.  
'Hobbits! The hobbits have come.' Legolas though dreamily. 'That's good. Estel will be safe now.' Smiling slightly Legolas gave in and let the darkness take him.  
Pippin was closest to Legolas when the Elf slid back into the water. He lunged madly trying to catch the Elf but missed, almost falling in himself. Pippin peered frantically into the murky water, trying to catch sight of the Elf. He was about to give up when he saw a flash of golden hair. Pippin thrust his hand into the water and grabbed a handful of cloth, hauling Legolas out by his shoulder. With Merry's help he managed to get Legolas on the ice lying next to Aragorn.  
  
"How do we get them back?" Pippin asked uncertainly. Carrying them was not exactly an option.  
  
"We'll have to drag them across the ice." Merry said. He took hold on one of Aragorn's had and Pippin took one of Legolas' and slowly they made their way back to the Fellowship.  
When they reached the shore, Gandalf ran forward, easily lifting Aragorn into his arms and motion for Boromir to do the same to Legolas. They were lain next to each other and Gandalf began to check them over.  
  
"He's not breathing." The wizard muttered, looking at Aragorn.  
"Neither is Legolas." Boromir replied after he checked the Elf.  
  
Working quickly Gandalf and Boromir began breathing air into their respective patients mouths, pinching their noses. The two worked long and hard as the rest of the Fellowship watched nervously on. After a long while Gandalf was rewarded when Aragorn gasped slightly and started breathing. The wizard sighed in relief.  
  
"Gandalf." Boromir called, unable to keep the panic out of his voice. Gandalf looked across and saw what had the Man so worried. Legolas was still not breathing. His skin was so pale it was almost translucent and his lips were blue. With a heavy heart Gandalf opened his mouth to say there was little hope for the Elf when Aragorn moved. Without opening his eyes the Ranger shot out his hand and took hold of Legolas', squeezing it so hard Gandalf feared the bones would break. Suddenly, miraculously, Legolas drew a shallow, shuddery breath. And another. Relieved, Gandalf turned to look at Aragorn. The man was still deeply unconscious. As the Wizard watched he slacked his grip on Legolas' hand and let his own hand fall back to the floor.  
  
"Come." The wizard said, deciding to ignore the impossible for the moment." They are still not safe. Their bodies are freezing and they have inhaled water."  
  
While everyone else had been watching Gandalf and Boromir, Sam had built a fire. The two unconscious beings were undresses, redressed and wrapped in blankets, before being placed either side of the fire.  
  
Aragorn opened his eyes and blinked up at the stars. "Ah I see you're finally awake then." Gandalf said cheerfully. He helped the Ranger sit up. "Drink this."  
Too weary to protest Aragorn did so. He immediately started coughing painfully. "Gandalf..." He gasped.  
  
"You have to get the water out of you're lungs." Gandalf told him, rubbing the Ranger's back and carefully feeling his breathing. "Good..." He help up another cup. "Drink this aswell." He saw Aragorn's expression. "It's stew. That's all I promise. You need something warm."  
  
Aragorn drank it and was surprised to see the entire fellowship watching him do so.  
  
"Legolas." He cried out suddenly. "Is he alright? He was... dying... I felt it."  
  
No-one said anything but they didn't need to. Aragorn had seen his friend. Not even bothering to stand, Aragorn crawled across to where Legolas was lying. Gandalf made to stop him but the Ranger glared and the Wizard let him go. Aragorn sat by Legolas' side and gently took one of the Elf's hands in both of his own.  
  
"So cold." Aragorn muttered. "You're hands are so cold mellon nin."  
  
Speaking to Gandalf he said, "Has he woken at all?"  
  
Gandalf shook his head sadly. Although he didn't show it the Wizard was terribly worried about Legolas. He had regained a little colour and his lips weren't as blue but apart from that there had been no change in his condition.  
  
"He was in the water a lot longer than you. And we had more difficulty starting his breathing. You are a skilled healer. I'm not going to tell you what you already know."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "The cold has slowed his muscles, including the ones in his heart and lungs." He recited this dully, as if remembering a long ago lesson "This, combined with the fact that that he has probably inhaled water has slowed the movement of healthy blood around his body, meaning that it is difficult to reawaken his muscles. And..." Here Aragorn broke off.  
  
"And? Gandalf prompted gently.  
  
"And there is a chance that his core temperature has dropped too far, meaning that his body will simply shut down and stop." Aragorn broke off again, turning his head from the fellowship so they couldn't see the tears running down his face. The Fellowship, out of respect, pretended not to notice.  
  
It was early the next morning when Legolas' condition changed. He stirred slightly and his eyes drifted open. Aragorn, who had fallen asleep next to him, awoke instantly and sighed in relief. The fat that he was awake meant that Legolas was more or less out of danger.  
  
"Morning." He said softly to the Elf. Legolas smiled at him. Appearing from no-where Gandalf handed a Aragorn a mug of the tea that had made him cough the night before. Whispering assurances to Legolas helped the Elf sit up. Legolas swayed slightly and Aragorn moved behind him, leaning Legolas back against his chest. The Elf raised a shaky hand to take the mug but Aragorn ignored it, instead bring the mug directly up to the Legolas' lips.  
  
When Legolas had stopped cough Aragorn listened closely to his breathing and was relieved to find that the Elf had coughed up all the water. Legolas wearily lent back against Aragorn.  
The Ranger looked up to see Boromir had been watching them. "He's asleep." the Man of Gondor mouthed.  
  
"I know." Aragorn mouthed back.  
  
"Lie him down."  
  
Aragorn shook his head, folding his friend further into his embrace. "No. I want to keep him safe."  
Completely medically inaccurate but never mind. Next chapter: Baby Legolas story! 


End file.
